


Just in Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-08
Updated: 2007-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Just in Time

Title: Just in Time  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #202: Crossover (Snape/Journeyman)  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Just in Time

~

The enormous snake slithered away. A boy was kneeling over the man it had bitten, and Dan relaxed, expecting he would revive the man.

“Snape?”

Snape didn’t move, and the boy, after staring into Snape’s eyes, stood up and left.

Dan hurried over, checking Snape, finding a weak pulse. He administered the fluid that the twinkly-eyed man he’d met on his previous jump had provided, sitting back.

Snape coughed and sat up. “Who are you?”

“Dan Vasser. I’m... a journeyman. Looks like you’re safe now.”

Snape laughed bitterly. “Safe?”

Dan shrugged. “Maybe if you disappear?”

Snape pursed his lips. “Perhaps...”

~


End file.
